The invention relates to a cannon having a support and a turret that is mounted so as to be rotatable relative to the support, wherein the turret has a closable opening. The invention also relates to a military vehicle having a cannon that is provided with a support and a turret that is mounted so as to be rotatable relative to the support, wherein the turret has a closable opening.
Cannons having large caliber weapons, such as artillery cannons, howitzers or tanks, generally have a turret that is rotatably disposed on a support, and in which the weapon is accommodated such that it can be adjusted in azimuth and elevation.
The turret generally has a closed configuration, so that the components disposed within the turret, for example partially automatically operating loading devices, etc., are protected from weather influences and dirt. To provide the operator access to the interior of the turret, the turret generally has a closable opening, for example in the form of a rear hatch that is connected to the turret. By opening the rear hatch, access to the interior of the turret is provided for the operator, for example to operate the weapon, to load ammunition into the interior of the turret, to carry out necessary maintenance activities from time to time, etc. Due to the fact that the opening is disposed somewhat high above the ground, it may additionally be necessary after opening the hatch for the operator to use a climbing aid, for example in the form of a ladder, in order to be able to enter the interior of the turret.
To dissipate the somewhat considerable recoil forces that result when firing ammunition, the support that carries the turret is frequently additionally supported relative to the ground via hydraulically actuatable support mechanisms prior to firing the ammunition.
With such cannons, the operator must therefore initially undertake a number of preparations before the cannon is in a combat ready state. First of all, the support mechanisms for supporting the support are actuated. Subsequently, the opening of the turret is opened, whereupon the operator, possibly with the aid of a climbing aid that has to be placed against the opening, can then enter the interior of the turret and only then can the weapon be operated.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to simplify the actions that have to be carried out during conversion of the cannon into a combat ready state.